The continued development of high speed wireless Internet connections permitting the transceiving of real time information has greatly increased the volume and efficiency of work, both commercial and personal, that can be accomplished. This efficiency saves both time and money for its users and is quickly becoming a necessary part of our overall telecommunications infrastructure.
This efficiency however, is not easily accessible unless one has a wireless ready PC, and their own satellite dish and transceiver or is located in or near a city with providers who sell access subscriptions to their equipment. Anyone in transit, such as salesmen, executives, truckers and private individuals has virtually no access while traveling, especially in rural areas. Even in populated areas, one must find a hard-wired commercial access point to get to the Internet. This is time consuming, costly and severely limits the benefits of the Internet in most areas of the country.